IHOP 2 with Danny Jelinek
"IHOP 2 with Danny Jelinek" is Episode 115 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Danny Jelinek. "IHOP 2 with Danny Jelinek" was released on August 3, 2017. Synopsis The 'boys welcome director Danny Jelinek (Last Week Tonight with John Oliver, Comedy Bang! Bang!) to the studio for a lunch & dinner focused revisit of breakfast chain IHOP. A new varietal of Keebler fudge stripes are under review in Snack or Wack. Nick's intro "Only when the tide goes out do you see who's been swimming naked." This quote, famous in investment circles, is from billionaire Warren Buffett, the chairman and CEO of multinational holding company, Berkshire Hathaway. Buffett's vivid quotation is meant to illustrate that during periods of growth, it's easier for a business to hide its weaknesses, but during a decline, its deficiencies are laid bare. Berkshire Hathaway, under the leadership of Buffett, an admitted fan of junk food, has taken control of numerous food brands including Heinz, See's Candy, and Dairy Queen. Many of America's most popular chain restaurants are in fact owned by these kinds of conglomerates like Brinker International and Sun Capital Partners, with names that sound pulled from dystopian science fiction. And among the largest of these is DineEquity, whose crown jewel is a breakfast-focused sit-down chain founded in Toluca Lake, California in 1958. For years, DineEquity was led by one of the most powerful women in corporate America, Julia Stewart, who got her start working as a waitress for the griddle joint at the age of sixteen. As CEO, Stewart vastly grew the company by bolstering franchising, increasing the diner chain's franchise rate to 99% and by expanding the chain's lunch and dinner options. In 2007, Stewart took on heavy debt to engineer a cash-only takeover of chain restaurant Applebee's, turning DineEquity into the second-biggest restaurant group in the country. But the success would not last forever. After a decade, as economic inequality led to working families opting for budget-friendly fast food over more expensive sit-down chains, Applebee's and its breakfast brother saw their sales decline, leading to a net reduction in locations. The tide went out. Stewart was ousted in February of this year, but with over 1600 restaurants worldwide, the eatery where she waited tables as a teen and evolved into a global juggernaut as an adult, is set to await another rising tide. This week on Doughboys, we return to IHOP. Fork rating The first time the 'boys reviewed IHOP was way back in episode 3, in which Nick gave it 4 forks and Mitch rated it 3.5. Today, they rated the restaurant on the dinner option (i.e., dinner plates), which is all they ate on this trip, but also offered their ratings for IHOP as a whole (i.e., the usual forks). Snack or Wack In this week's Snack or Wack, the Doughboys taste test Keebler Cinnamon Roll Fudge Stripes cookies. They found the cookies to be just too cinnamony and the glaze too dad jizzy. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #7-11NeverForget #FoodChallenge or #PaidToEat The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)